Memories of Dark Side Creepypatas
by YukiMaps
Summary: Año 2018. Asesinatos, anomalías... El terror dominaba todo, y algunos no lo sabían siquiera. Por ello, todo ser sobrenatural fue encerrado en otra dimensión, separado por una barrera de nuestro mundo. Casi nadie sabe de su existencia. Pero, en el año 2021, se está rompiendo. Ahora... ¿Te sumirías en un mundo de sombras para proteger a los que mas amas? No es fácil salir... con vida
1. Chapter 0

Introducción

Su vista se mantenía fija en el cuerpo inerte de aquel muchacho descuartizado. Una mirada sin sentimientos y penetrante. Sus párpados cosidos eran capaces de traumar a cualquier persona con una pizca de humanidad. Lo que antes eran unos labios normales, ahora estaban cortados enseñando una sonrisa ensangrentada de dientes afilados con platos rotos. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre por los bordes. Su mano sostenía el cuchillo. Su larga coleta negra hasta la cadera estaba ligeramente manchada, lo que de alguna manera resaltaba el lazo rojo que la sujetaba.

Se acabó por hoy… - susurró la joven.

Arrastró el cadáver hasta final del callejón. Guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo de su sudadera violeta, dio media vuelta y se fue. Pero algo la detuvo. De repente, no podía moverse a penas. Estaba petrificada. Miró al suelo y pudo ver una sombra envolviéndola. Da igual lo que se resistiera, no podía salir. No se le ocurrió pedir ayuda. Cuando la envolvió completamente, se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: Una coincidencia

Todo el mundo miraba fijamente el reloj. Era la última clase del segundo trimestre, lo cual significa una semana de libertad para los estudiantes. Maia recogía sus cosas de la mesa. Sólo quedaban unos segundos, parecía que nadie escuchaba al profesor. El timbre resonó en todas las aulas y pasillos. La gente corría despavorida. La chica se lo tomó con mucha calma y fue la última en salir de la clase. Los pasillos ya se estaban vaciando. Se apuró en bajar las escaleras y tropezó en el último escalón, cayendo encima de la espalda de alguien, y luego al suelo. Maia se frotó la cabeza. La otra persona se dio la vuelta. Era Daniel, un chico de las clase de 4º B (ella estaba en 4º A). Ya no quedaba nadie en el pasillo excepto ellos dos. El chico extendió la mano.

¿Estás bien? Te has dado un buen golpe.

No es nada… soy muy torpe. Perdona.

Maia se levantó sin darle la mano y salió corriendo afuera, dejando al chico atrás. Pero ya era tarde, los autobuses se habían ido. El cielo se empezó a nublar.

Genial…

Sacó el móvil, pero no había cobertura. Dio un par de vueltas en vano. Ni una raya. Extraño, normalmente había. Intentó mandarle un mensaje o un WhatsApp a su madre. Pero tampoco tenía internet. Se empezó a levantar neblina, así que entro al colegio para ver si podía llamar. Sorprendentemente. Las luces estaban apagadas, y la reciente neblina hizo todo más oscuro. Iluminó el camino con su móvil, para algo le tenía que servir. Decidió bajar abajo, ya que ahí estaba el despacho del conserje. Caminaba lentamente, pero sus pasos no resonaban. Los cuadros parecían moverse en la oscuridad. Llegó y se quedó parada en frente de las escaleras. Da igual cuanto lo iluminara, no se veía el fondo. Le empezaron a dar escalofríos. No se había dado cuenta hasta hora, pero estaba muerta de miedo. No había visto a nadie, ni a Daniel salir del colegio. Comenzó a escuchar pasos subir las escaleras, pero estaba paralizada. De repente, una mano le agarró el brazo desde atrás y la arrastró hacia uno de los pasillos. Pudo gritar, pero se había quedado muda.

¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

Miró arriba. Era Daniel.

Yo… perdí el autobús y… - aún se estaba recuperando.

No has estado mucho tiempo expuesta, deberías recuperarte pronto… tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Le agarró de nuevo del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la salida. Maia no entendía nada, pero tampoco podía hablar. Al pasar al lado de las escaleras, vio su móvil tirado en el 2º escalón.

¡Espera! Mi móvil…

Se soltó y fue a cogerlo. Daniel no pudo pararla. Tampoco tenía ninguna excusa que decirle. Se agachó para coger su móvil, y una mano le agarró el brazo y la arrastró hasta el final de la escalera. Escucho a Daniel gritar algo al aire. Puede que su nombre. Lo veía todo negro y comenzó a notar un montón de garras agarrándole los brazos y las piernas. Soltó un grito. De repente, su mano se iluminó, liberándola de las garras, y notó como caía al suelo antes de perder el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Una Explicación

Maia se despertó. Estaba sentada sobra uno de los pufs de la biblioteca de su colegio. Parecía que todo volvía a ser normal. El cielo estaba despejado y sin niebla, y ya no estaba todo oscuro. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Daniel estaba sentado al lado suyo.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, creo – dijo dudosa, y vio que tenía rascasos en los brazos y piernas.

Siento que te haya pasado todo esto, pero…Bueno… Mejor empiezo desde el principio.

Te escucho.

Bueno… Seguro que has oído hablar de una especie de historias urbanas, sobre asesinos, fantasmas y demás…

Si, algo he oído. Últimamente se habla mucho de eso.

Bien, pues… digamos que son reales.

¿Qué?

Déjame seguir – suspira – Bueno. Toda persona que ha llegado a convertirse en un ente sobrenatural, o fantasma en pena, etc., están retenidos en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra, pero a veces escapan, como mucho un par de días, ya que ahí apenas pasa el tiempo, pero… De alguna manera, la barrera se está rompiendo y esas criaturas están saliendo. Hay una serie de guardianes esparcidos por el mundo, nos hacemos llamar Guardianes de las almas.

¿"nos"?

Yo soy uno, y tú también.

Me da que te estás equivocando…

Si, ya. ¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste ahí abajo? Esa luz salió de tu mano. Y eres muy fuerte.

Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué tengo una especie de poderes de luz y formo parte de una serie de personas, como una secta, encargadas de proteger el mundo de asesinos y fantasmas de otra dimensión?

Algo así. Pero son de esta dimensión, lo que pasa es que los encerramos en otra.

Se acabó.

Maia se levantó, con un poco de dolor por sus heridas y salió de la biblioteca. Daniel le siguió.

¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?

¿No es obvio? A casa. Seguro que ya es muy tarde. Y estás loco.

Todo lo contrario. Aún hace 1 minuto que se fue el autobús - Dijo sonriendo Daniel.

¿Eh?

Cada persona pertenece a un linaje con un poder distinto. Yo soy del linaje de la Seguridad. Puedo detener el tiempo, como mucho unas 2 horas.

Ya, ya, claro. ¿Y yo de que linaje soy? – respondió sarcásticamente Maia.

Por lo que he podido ver, debes de ser de un linaje parecido al de la Esperanza, ya que se activó en el último momento.

Esto… mira, paso.

He, ¡espera! Necesito tu ayu…

Se quedó callado con cara de susto. Maia se giró sorprendida. Luego, Dani frunció el ceño.

Hay uno más… Pero… ¿cómo no lo vi antes?

Entró corriendo otra vez al instituto. La chica se quedó quieta, dudando si seguirle o no. Suspiró.

Por qué hago esto…

Dio media vuelta y volvió al colegio.


	4. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Sally, la chica fantasma.

Todo parecía ser normal. Daniel escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y sonrió al ver a la muchacha.

No te hagas esperanzas – dijo Maia cruzando los brazos – no te voy a dejar solo por el instituto.

Vale, anda, ayúdame a buscar.

Se alejaron de la entrada. El chico fue a revisar las aulas del piso de arriba, mientras que Maia se quedó por abajo. No veía nada raro. Entonces vio una luz parpadear. Se acercó. Estaba al lado del departamento de filosofía. Con un poco de miedo, abrió la puerta. La sala estaba totalmente oscura. Afinó el oído y pudo escuchar a una niña llorando. Se armó de valor y consiguió entrar "Venga, no puede ser lo peor que te haya pasado hoy" pensaba. Los llantos cada ver sonaban más alto. Pudo distinguir la figura de una niña pequeña sentada en un rincón de la sala.

¿Estás bien?

Por algún motivo se arrepintió de haber dicho nada. La niña dejo de llorar y levantó la cabeza.

¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – dijo un poco menos asustada.

La niña gateó un poco y se levantó. La expresión de Maia cambió de nuevo a terror. Estaba ensangrentada y manchada de barro y llena de heridas. Sostenía un osito de peluche en los brazos.

Soy Sally…

La chica avanzó pasito a pasito con esos calcetines llenos de barro.

Juega conmigo.

Maia retrocedió y tropezó. Soltó un grito y Sally se alarmó retrocediendo un paso, poniendo de nuevo expresión de llanto. Se levantó e intentó salir corriendo a por Daniel, pero Sally le agarró de la camiseta.

Juega conmigo, estoy sola…

Maia intentó soltarse, y justo entonces apareció Daniel. Sacó un bote del bolsillo, como una especie de spray, y roció a Sally por todo el cuerpo. Esta gritó y calló al suelo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dani.

Si… ¿Qué le has hecho?

Esto es una poción. Convierte las cosas paranormales en comunes.

Ambos miraron a Sally. Estaba asustada. De repente, el barro desapareció y sus heridas se empezaron a curar. Se miró las manos, parecía sorprendida. Sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

¡Wii! ¡Era cierto! Jajaja - exclamó la niña.

¿Eh?

Había oído hablar de una poción en el mundo de los humanos que hacía esto, ¡pero mola muchísimo! Después de dos años, me siento de nuevo humana. Tengo que contárselo a…

Cambió su expresión a preocupación.

Y… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Soy Sally, Sally Williams.

¿Y a quien se lo tenías que contar? – preguntó Maia

A… un amigo, pero ya no está aquí. Antes de que el portal se empezara a abrir, desapareció. Esperaba verlo aquí. ¿Lo habéis visto? Es un chico muy majo, majísimo. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Se llama Ben.

¿Ben?

Si, un chico rubio. Pero es más alto que yo, y un poco más mayor, jeje. Tiene los ojos… bueno… Ya le encontraré.

Por ahora, vas a venir con nosotros – dijo Daniel con una sonrisa. – Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo.

¿Qué? – exclamó Maia sorprendida - ¿Cómo que vamos?

Bueno, la has encontrado tú, por lo tanto, también es cosa tuya.

¡¿De verdad me vais a ayudar?! Siiiiiiii – rio Sally.

Mejor nos vamos a casa.

Así salieron del colegio con Sally, como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
